


Leveraging Relatives

by MaeveBran



Category: Angel: the Series, Leverage
Genre: Gen, Same Performer in Different Roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-01
Updated: 2009-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 8,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cousin comes calling on Lindsey McDonald.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leveraging Relatives I

**Author's Note:**

> For the TwistedShorts August Fic-a-Day challenge, 2009.

Lindsey looked up from the brief he was working on at a knock on his door to see a man who could be his twin.

"Can I help you, mister . . .?" Lindsey asked.

"That's just the thing, I need a new identity," the man said.

"What makes you think I can help with that?" Lindsey replied.

"I've been around. Plus, Aunt Ela Mae told me if I had legal troubles cousin Lindsey worked in a huge LA law firm that could handle anything," the man explained.

"Aunt Ela Mae?"

"Aunt Ela Mae MacDonald. She's my father's sister," the man explained.

"She's my father's sister, too. So, cousin, what kind of identity do you want?" Lindsey said getting down to the brass tacks of the matter.

"I'd like to work with horses in Kentucky. Something calmer than the International work I've been doing the last few years."

"I think I can have a Kentucky driver's license made up. What name were you thinking of using?" Lindsey asked as he started typing on the computer.

"I was thinking I'd keep it simple, Dad's middle name of Eliot and Ma's maiden name of Spencer."

Lindsey typed away at the form, "Eliot Spencer. Birth date?"

"June 27, 1974."

"Right. We'll say Elizabethtown, Kentucky. I'll just email this down and in a few hours the whole packet-- driver's license, birth certificate, passport, library card, and a work history will be ready, Mr. Spencer," Lindsey said.

"Thanks for the help, cousin." the newly minted Eliot Spencer said as took the papers Lindsey handed him an hour later. "Aunt Ela Mae was right."

"What was the old bird right about, this time?" inquired a mildly curious Lindsey.

"When all else fails in this old world, you can always count on family," Eliot said as he left the office.


	2. Leveraging Relatives II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsey returns the visit. Set post "Not Fade Away" for Angel and "The Wedding Job" for Leverage.

Lindsey walked into the offices of Leverage Consulting and Associates. He couldn't believe his eyes. How did the cousin who made his living on the wrong side of the law (not that the law and the right side wasn't a fluid thing to Lindsey anyway) have such blatant offices?

"Can I help you?" asked a man Lindsey didn't recognize.

"Yeah, you can tell me where I can find Eliot Spencer," Lindsey said.

"I'm Nathan Ford, perhaps I can help you instead," Nate suggested.

"Um, I'm not here as a client. I'm just looking for my cousin," Lindsey said.

"Your cousin? You don't say," Nate said.

"Yep, cousin," Lindsey said.

Nate peers at Lindsey, "I guess I see the family resemblance."

"So where is cousin Eliot?" Lindsey asked.

"He was over helping our last client come up with a menu last I saw," Nate said. "I think he should be back soon."

"So you got a place I can wait?"

"Sure. How about his office?" Nate suggested, showing the way.

Lindsey looks around and sits behind the desk.

"Eliot, what do you think of...." Hardison said as he walked into the office. "You're not Eliot."

"No shit Sherlock," Lindsey replied.

"So who are you? Cause you look just like him," Hardison asked.

"I'm his cousin, Lindsey McDonald."

"His cousin. Hmm," Hardison said. "What do you do?"

"I was a lawyer. My firm ... um ... uh ... closed, I guess you could say, about four years ago," Lindsey answered.

"Wait. Was that Wolfram and Hart?" Hardison asked.

"How did you know?" 

"The vacuum that place left in the city's hacker power structure was huge," Hardison said. "Did you ever deal with the paperwork required for a deep background fake identity?"

"All the time," Lindsey said.

"Well great. You can help me. I have a couple to make for each of us and could use the help," Hardison said.

"I was waiting for Eliot," Lindsey said.

"You can help and still wait for him in the conference room," Hardison said as he dragged Lindsey that way.

Lindsey smiled. It seems that his goal of getting a job with his cousin was easier than he thought. Plus, he would be able to use the lawyer skills that he'd had little use for since the day he wore a bulletproof vest unbeknownst to Angel and Lorne. For four years he'd been living by his wits in Oklahoma-- and now all his schooling might start paying off again.


	3. Leveraging Relatives III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliot returns to headquarters to find his cousin.

"How about Hubbard MacCann?" Lindsey suggested.

"I love it," Hardison said as he typed away. "Eliot is so a Hubb."

"I know," Lindsey said.

"Uhemm," Eliot cleared his throat. "Hubbard MacCann? Why?"

Hardison looks up and sees Eliot standing there. "I didn't see you there. Lindsey and I are just making a couple of spare identities for us all."

"I can see that," Eliot observed as he sat down next to his cousin. "But why are you helping?"

"I came looking for you but you were out so Alec, here, asked me to help when he found out I had some legal experience," Lindsey said.

"You came looking for me? It's been . . . what? Nine, ten years?" Eliot replied.

"I needed a place. Oklahoma is no longer an option. Aunt Ela Mae said you were in L.A. so I figured it was time to face my demons," Lindsey explained. He started chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Hardison asked.

"Demons-- literally-- Were the reason I left L.A. to begin with. Hundreds of them," Lindsey laughed.

"Whoa. Dude. Your cousin is crazy," Hardison said as he left. "I'll just leave you two to sort out your family problems."

Hardison leaves and shuts the door behind him.

"Hi, cous," Lindsey greeted as he turned to Eliot.

"So you come here after all this time? Why?" Eliot muttered.

"Aunt Ela Mae threw me out. I've been living at the ranch and I guess I caused one fight too many. She said it was time I found my purpose and that cousin Chris needed looking after."

"Why does she think I need help?" Eliot asked.

"Because you live in L.A. and haven't been home in four years. Not to mention no wife and kids. She just assumed that you play for the other team and that I should knock sense into you if I have to fight _someone_ ," Lindsey explained.

Eliot laughed, a good hard belly laugh that soon brought the rest of the team running into the conference room.

"What the hell?" Hardison asked.

Parker stood there with her mouth hanging open until Sophie reached over and press her chin up to close it.

"Clearly Eliot is laughing," Nate explained.

"I sort of figured it out but the question is why?" Hardison asked.

"That was my question," Sophie chimed in.

Eliot finally quit laughing. "I was laughing because my Aunt believes I'm gay and sent my cousin to beat some sense into me. As if he could."

"I could but I won't," Lindsey said as he stood up. He pulled a sword out of his luggage in the corner. Lindsey started some complicated kata.

"Right. You won't have to beat me up. I'll call Aunt Ela Mae," Eliot said. "If you put away the sword."

Lindsey put the sword away. "Have an opening for a lawyer with sword skills?"

Nate looked at Lindsey and sized him up. What he saw was another man making amends for a past. "I think we can find a use for you. Welcome to Leverage Consulting and Associates." Nate extended his hand and Lindsey shook it.


	4. Leveraging Relatives IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsey helps out. Set during 1.4 "The Snow Job" for Leverage.

"So what you're saying is, get them to transfer the funds after the Feds have been alerted and they go down?" Hardison said.

"Yep," Lindsey answered. 

"Can you draw up the papers?" Nate asked.

Lindsey pulled out the contracts. "Already done."

Nate took the papers and looked through them. "Fine work, but how did you do them so fast? We only mentioned the idea an hour ago."

"These are strictly boilerplate. I spent years at Wolfram and Hart drawing up papers just like this," Lindsey answered. "Drawing up papers that transfer corporate powers are a piece of cake. Drafting a treaty between Hell dimensions that don't trust each other, now that's hard."

"Dude, you have some strange metaphors," Hardison exclaimed.

"They're not metaphors, they're real experiences. I'll tell you all about it sometime," Lindsey said. "Preferably over a large quantity of alcohol."

"Count me in then," Nate agreed, paying attention at the mention of alcohol.

Lindsey turned to Eliot. "You didn't tell them anything about me, then?"

"No. I barely believed what you told me. Demon law firms and Hell dimensions? No one is going to believe that," Eliot said.

"They will when we run into our first Vampire," Lindsey said.

"Whatever you say man," Hardison said. "You just keep writing air tight legal papers and I'll believe anything you want to tell me."

Lindsey looked like he was about to reach for the sword he had hung in its scabbard on his chair, but Eliot stopped him with a hand on his arm. "They won't believe until they see a demon face to face. You remember I had to see to believe; they will too," Eliot reasoned.

"All right, but as soon as this job is done I'm taking everyone to Cleveland and then they will see," Lindsey growled. Then he shook off his cousin's arm before sitting down to plan the rest of the scam.


	5. Leveraging Relatives V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsey takes the crew to Cleveland. Set post 1.4 "The Snow Job" for Leverage.

"The Joyce Summers School for Gifted Girls?" Hardison asks. "You drag us half way across the country to visit a private girls' school?"

"Just wait for it," Lindsey says as he stops the van in front of the door. Then he gets out and rings the doorbell. The others follow.

A brunette opens the door.

"If ain't the evil lawyer," Faith says. She looks at the group and notices Eliot. "And his freakishly identical cousin."

"Hi, Faith," Eliot says.

"It's good to see you too, Faith," Lindsey says. "Can we come in?"

"I don't know can you?" Faith says as she steps back and enters a side room.

"Friendly girl," Hardison comments as he and the others follow Lindsey and Eliot into the room.

"So, you have some more people that you need to show the demon side of things to?" Faith comments.

"Something like that," Lindsey answers.

"Sorry, but Slayer school isn't a big show and tell," Faith says as she gets up.

"It's not show and tell. It's life preservation," Eliot answers.

"Oh, so the gorgeous cousin has a mind of his own," Faith says. "Impress me."

"I don't know what you do here Ms. . . ." Nate says.

"Lehane. Faith Lehane," Faith answers.

"Ms. Lehane, I'm not sure what is going on here, but Lindsey said he worked with and against demons and something called the Senior Partners and wouldn't explain unless he brought us here. Said we'd all be safer if we knew what really went on in the world," Nate explained.

"And just what kind of work do you all do?" Faith asks, intrigued that Lindsey had told these men so much.

"We pick up where the law leaves off, provide leverage to get justice," Nate sums up.

"Buffy would like you," Faith says.

"So where is the blond Slayer?" Lindsey asks.

"In New York, getting ready for her wedding," Faith answers. "So what are you proposing?"

"That we join forces, when needed, but the only way we can do that is if my friends know about your world," Lindsey says.

"Well, I'll give you the tour but Buffy, Giles, and Willow decide who we align with," Faith says as she gets up. The group follows her out of the room as she starts the "World is Older Than We Know" Speech.


	6. A Friendly Sparring Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliot and Faith have a little friendly sparring match.

Eliot knew from past experience that he really should not underestimate the female in front of him. She was half his size, but the last time he was here she had wiped the floor with him. He knew this with his head, but his heart and his macho male pride said she was just a small girl who shouldn't be strong enough to do any damage. 

He knew this, but he was still surprised when after a few punches, he was flying through the air and landing roughly on the mat.

"I thought you'd remember what I can do," Faith taunted.

"Oh. I, uh, remember," Eliot panted as he gradually regained his breath. "I just couldn't believe what I remembered."

Faith laughed. "Tough macho guy couldn't believe little old me could wipe the floor with him."

"Yeah something like that," Eliot said as he got up on his knees. "Just don't let Hardison know how easily you beat me."

"Your secret is safe with me," Faith smiled as Eliot finally got back on his feet.

He got ready and ducked a few of Faith's punches. Eliot even landed a few before he found himself once more on his back on the ground, but this time he was ready for it and managed to pull Faith down with him while she was off balance. Eliot was pleased with himself for the split second it took for Faith to fall on top of him, driving what air was left in his lungs after the fall out. 

Faith sprawled on top of Eliot for a moment before she managed to climb off of him, elbowing him in the chest and kneeing him in a rather tender spot.

"Ow. I thought Slayers were supposed to be more graceful than that," Eliot gasped.

"Sorry," Faith said as she held out her hand. "Have you had enough punishment yet?"

Eliot looked up at the smirking Slayer. "I think, for safety's sake, I'm going to have to say enough sparring for today." He staggered to his feet.

"Smart move," Faith said as she led the way out of the gym.

"Same time tomorrow?" Eliot asked as he followed her out. 

"Sure," Faith agreed with a smile.


	7. Leveraging Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Leverage have a new case and must say good bye. Set before Leverage 1.05 "The Mile High Job".

"Well, gang, we have to go," Nate announced at lunch when they had been in Cleveland for a week.

"Why?" Parker asked. She had been having fun with the Slayers, finally finding a group of people who had understood her besides her fellow Leverage associates.

"We have a new job and the client meeting is in the morning," Nate said.

"What's the case?" Eliot asked.

"A fertilizer killed a little girl. The manufacturer denies responsibility," Nate replied.

Lindsey sat silently as the others turned and looked at him. "What?" he asked.

"Sounds like a case for lawyer boy," Faith pointed out.

"Not really. Without the resources of Wolfram and Hart behind me, anything the manufacturer tries would tie the case up for decades with me eventually losing," Lindsey explained. "Besides, I no longer have a license to practice law in California."

"As if that would stop you," Eliot said.

"Actually it does. My former employers would kill me and enforce the Eternity clause of my contract," Lindsey explained.

"How would they know?" Hardison asked.

"Wolfram and Hart know everything. I only got off their radar because of some magic, but I lost that and if I get back on their radar I'm as good as dead. So I won't go near a courtroom in California or anywhere else," Lindsey explained.

"They are relentless," Faith agreed. "They once hired me to kill Angel." Faith looked at Lindsey. "Actually, Lindsey here hired me to kill Angel."

"The vampire with a soul you told us about?" Sophie asked as everyone turned to look at Lindsey.

"Yeah, that would be the one," Faith agreed. "Lindsey here is not the boy scout you may think."

"Faith is right. I did some things I am not proud of at Wolfram and Hart," Lindsey said. "Did you think I was just another sleazy lawyer and not crooked enough to be a part of this crew? I'm a former lawyer of the most demonic law firm ever. I have helped murderers I knew were guilty get off if they even came to trial. I planned murders, not of any human but of demons. Heck, I even helped raise a former vampire from the dead." Lindsey paused.

"All right, Lindsey doesn't practice law," Nate said changing the subject. "So we have to reevaluate how to go about this job and that means an early flight to LA."

"I'll just go order the tickets," Hardison said as he left the room.


	8. Leveraging Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsey gains a small measure of peace for his past deeds. Set after Leverage 1.06 "The Miracle Job" (By DVD order)

Lindsey sat in a back pew of the newly saved Saint Nicholas Church. He wondered how long it had been since he had set foot in a church-- of any kind, not just Catholic. He'd grown up Baptist like so many in his home town, but when he left for college and then law school church became something he did if he was home visiting his mama. She would raise holy heck if he didn't come to church when he was home. 

Then there were his years in Wolfram and Hart. Sure, they'd occasionally set foot on Holy ground for some ceremony or other, but it was a perversion of the Faith he'd been brought up to. He knew that if God truly sent lightning to hit the sinners on His land, Lindsey would be the first of Leverage and Associates Consulting to be hit. Lindsey knew his cousin and the others had been thieves and broke laws of both God and man, but none had come close to his level of evil. 

Maybe it was time he went back to that church with his Mama, Lindsey thought as he got up to join the others, reluctantly since the peace of this place had seeped into him. It made him think that maybe redemption for one such as he was possible.

"Mr. McDonald, is there something I can help you with?" asked Father Paul, Nate's friend.

"I'm not Catholic, Father. I appreciate the offer though," Lindsey said ruefully.

"That's never stopped me from helping anyone in need," the Priest answered.

"Do you believe forgiveness is possible?" Lindsey asked tentatively.

"I do. Except for cases of mortal sin," Father Paul answered. "If you think you may have committed a mortal sin, I would recommend you talk to your own Pastor."

"How do you know I have a Pastor?" inquired Lindsey.

"You said you weren't Catholic, not Christian," pointed out Father Paul. "Besides, you sat contemplating the Crucifix like one who had heard the message but turned away from it. Go talk to your Pastor. If you need further spiritual guidance, I'm here."

"Thank you, Father. I may take you up on that someday," Lindsey said as he shook the Priest's hand before he joined his teammates outside.

Lindsey booked a flight home the next day and was sitting in the front pew with his Mama the very next Sunday.


	9. Leveraging the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsey discusses the past with his cousin. Set during Leverage 1.07 "The Two Horse Job".

"This is where you ended up then?" Lindsey asked Eliot as they looked around the Kentucky racetrack's stable.

"Yep. As good a home as any," Eliot said.

"Aimee seems nice," Lindsey said.

"How can you tell?" Eliot asked.

"She doesn't like you. That's a good enough clue for me," Lindsey said.

"Hey!" Eliot objected.

"I call it like I see it," Lindsey said. "Aimee doesn't like you and I think that shows good taste."

"I think that that shows how stupid you are," Eliot said.

"I was top of my class at Hastings Law," Lindsey fired back.

"Ooohh. Smarty pants," Eliot taunted.

"At least I'm smart enough to let the women I know do the woman's work in the kitchen," Lindsey replied.

Eliot took a swing at Lindsey. Lindsey ducked and tripped Eliot. Soon they were wrestling on the floor like school boys. They rolled in the aisle, pummeling each other.

"Lindsey! Eliot!" Nate called when he came around the corner and nearly tripped over them.

Lindsey and Eliot were too busy trying to get the other to hear.

"What's going on?" Aimee asked as she joined the group standing and watching.

"We're not sure," Sophie said. "They've just been calling each other names and hitting each other for the last five minutes."

"Right then," Aimee said as she picked up an empty bucket and found the nearest full trough of water. She filled the bucket and dumped it on them. The fighting stopped and Lindsey and Eliot sprang apart, sputtering.

"What was that for?" Lindsey asked.

"Ah, Aims, couldn't you think of something else," Eliot said as he wiped his dripping hair out of his face.

"Don't call me that," Aimee demanded.

"I tried yelling at you for five minutes, so I don't think Aimee had another choice," Nate explained. "Now I suggest you two dry off, get changed, and get to work. We have a con to pull."

"Yes, boss," Eliot said with a sarcastic salute. Lindsey followed with his own mocking salute.


	10. Leveraging Some Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Nate recovers from being shot the team has some down time. Set during Leverage 1.08 "The Bank Shot Job".

"So what are we going to do?" Hardison asked the others scattered around the conference room.

"What do you mean?" Eliot asked, barely looking up from the game on the briefing screens.

"Nate is out of commission for the next week or so," Hardison explained. 

"Yeah. So?" Lindsey asked, then took a swig of his beer as he watched the game.

"So, we finally have some time off. Why don't we go somewhere?" Hardison said.

"Who's going where?" asked Parker as she came in and sprawled in a chair.

"No one," Lindsey answered.

"Not yet," Hardison clarified. "But we could."

"Do you have any suggestions?" Parker asked suddenly interested.

"I was thinking about Vegas," Hardison suggested. "I wanted to play a little poker."

"I could do with some high stakes poker," Eliot agreed.

"There's a 'friend' I should visit there," Lindsey said, with audible quote marks around the word friend.

"I'd like to meet your 'friend'," Parker replied.

In less than an hour Eliot, Parker, Lindsey, and Hardison were on a plane to Vegas. They checked into a three-bedroom suite in the Tropicana, and Hardison and Eliot were at a poker table before dinner.

Lindsey and Parker sat at a table in the back of the main theater at the hotel. Parker was entranced by the green man with horns performing on stage.

"So he's a..." Parker started to say.

"Yep. He's anagogic. He sees a person's destiny when they sing," Lindsey replied.

"He's a good friend of yours?" Parker asked.

"Not really. Last time I saw him he shot me," Lindsey said blithely to mask the pain.

"Then why are we here?" Parker asked.

"Because it was tearing him apart on the inside," Lindsey explained. "Since I've become one of the good guys and I'm here, I might as well relieve him of his guilt."

After the show, Lindsey and Parker were able to sneak into Lorne's dressing room

"Long time no see, Lorne," Lindsey said as a greeting.

Lorne nearly choked on his Sea Breeze. "The Scheming Prince? I thought..."

"You thought you'd killed me, yeah, I get that," Lindsey said. "Did you think to check if I had a bulletproof vest on?"

"No. I can't say that occurred to me," Lorne said, visibly relieved. "So what brings you here?"

"I was in town and thought you might appreciate knowing that you didn't actually kill for Angel," Lindsey said.

"That all?" Lorne asked with some disbelief.

"I'll prove it," Lindsey said before he started to sing.

_"'Cause I've been hell on wheels for days now,_   
_There ain't a shade of red I can't paint..."_

"Okay. I get it. You're helping the helpless in your own way," Lorne said with a smile. "Thanks for stopping by. If I need you I know where to find you."

Lindsey smiled as he and Parker left. It felt good to find Lorne so forgiving.


	11. Leveraging Slayers I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsey makes a discovery among the rescued orphans. Set during Leverage 1.09 "The Stork Job".

The trip to the border and the safety of the World Health Organization waiting across the line was more than any of the Leverage team bargained for. After a stop for Hagen Daas, the kids seemed to settle and sleep. That is, except for a pair of eight year old twin girls. They curled up together and seemed asleep but were whimpering in unison.

Sophie tried to wake them but ended up getting punched, twice, in the face. Lindsey noticed what was going on.

"Sophie, let me handle this," Lindsey said as he sat down on the seat behind them. He shook them but ducked for cover when they turned on him. He muttered something in a language no one recognized. They woke up groggily and looked around to see who had spoken and he smiled at them. The girls huddled closer together but didn't go back to sleep.

Lindsey moved back to where Sophie, Hardison, Parker and Eliot were sitting.

"What did you say to them?" Sophie said amazed.

"I told them they were safe," Lindsey said.

"That wasn't a language I've ever heard of," Hardison commented.

"You wouldn't have," Lindsey said. "It's the language of the First Slayer. Except for Slayer lore it has died out."

Eliot eyed the twins. "You mean they're Slayers?"

"No. Willow's spell only activated the Potentials who had reached puberty five years ago. Those two are too young," Lindsey explained. "I think they are Potentials."

"Right. We need to get them to Buffy," Eliot said.

"We can call her and have her meet us when we cross the border," Sophie suggested.

"No. The WHO would notice. These girls need to stay under the radar," Lindsey said.

"He's right," Eliot chimed in. "Slayers like to stay off official records."

"Not just like to stay off records, but have had bad experiences when officialdom mixes with them," Lindsey said.

"So what do we do?" Parker asked.

"We have Nate pull over a couple miles from the border, and Lindsey and I will take the twins to Budapest and meet Buffy there. You all go on and leave out all mention of us when you talk to the officials," Eliot said.

"Sounds like a plan," Lindsey said as he gathered up a few simple supplies and talked to the girls.

Nate pulled over and let them off.

"I hope we did the right thing," Sophie said as she watched the cousins lead the twins to the forest.

"Eliot has survived in worse conditions. I'm sure Lindsey is just as capable," Nate reassured her. "Now we have to get the rest of these kids to safety." He drove the rest of the way. They were met by the WHO and on their way to Budapest after just a couple hours.


	12. Leveraging Slayers II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsey and Eliot take the twins to Buffy. Set post Leverage 1.09 "The Stork Job".

Lindsey and Eliot brought the twins into the lobby of the hotel where they were meeting with Buffy. They were just heading to the desk to ask after her when the blonde Slayer and an older English gentleman stepped out of the elevator.

"Lindsey, Eliot, good to see you both again. You know Giles, right?" Buffy greeted them.

"We've met," Lindsey said.

"Good," Buffy said. She bent down to talk to the twins, "Who do we have here?"

"All I've been able to get were their names, Tatiana and Sabina," Eliot said. "My Serbian isn't that good."

"Let me try," Giles suggested. He spoke to them and Sabina latched on to his hand, but Tatiana clung to Lindsey.

"Mr. McDonald, I think you're going to have to come with us. Willow is waiting upstairs with clean clothes and food for these youngsters but it seems as if Tatiana wants you to come along," Giles said.

"Lead on," Lindsey agreed. The little group of the twins and Giles and Lindsey left for the elevator, leaving Buffy and Eliot to talk.

"So how have you been?" Buffy asked. "It's been what, three years since your little visit to the school."

"Actually, I was there a couple months ago," Eliot said, ignoring the reference to the time he had tried to retrieve a rare book from the Joyce Summers' School for Gifted Girls and had his ass handed to him by a bunch of preteen girls. Eliot never mentioned the incident to anyone except Lindsey, and then only after Lindsey had admitted to knowing about Slayers.

"So I heard from Faith," Buffy smiled. "She likes to fight big bad tough guys."

"I noticed," Eliot said. "So what kind of information do you need about the girls?" Eliot changed the subject.

"Just how old are they, and where were they born?" Buffy asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine. We didn't exactly get any papers from the orphanage and I doubt there was much there anyway," Eliot explained.

"Then where was the orphanage, so we can send a team in to find out?" Buffy asked.

"I don't think that would do much good," Eliot smirked.

"Why?" Buffy asked with a wry smile. "Did you blow it up?"

"Kind of had to, to make our get away," Eliot answered.

"Right. I'll just have Willow make up the information for the papers," Buffy concluded. "Thanks for bringing them to us."

"No problem," Eliot said.

"And Faith said to remind you she is always up for another workout if you can handle it," Buffy said as she left for the elevators.

"I'll keep that in mind," Eliot said as the door closed the blonde Slayer from view.


	13. Leveraging Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsey gives legal advice to Hardison. Set after Leverage 1.10 "The Juror #6 Job".

"Why can't Lindsey do it?" Hardison asked. "He has, after all, actually been to law school."

"I've told you why. If you had pissed off the Senior Partners even a little you'd understand," Lindsey said.

"I don't get it. Why are you afraid of some lawyers? They're just people," Hardison replied.

"They aren't just people. They are inter-dimensional beings. Very powerful ones. My rival at the firm was killed and they still held her to the perpetuity clause of her contract," Lindsey said.

"They have contracts that extend after death?" Hardison asked. "Did you sign one?"

"Yes," Lindsey answered. "Why do think I'm so anxious to stay off their radar? The contract is ironclad. No way out. I found mystical means to hide from them but I show myself in a court room and all that hard work is gone. I'll be relocated to the Hell dimension of their choosing, only to be let out when they need me for some errand, and then back I go. No thanks. I'm not going there."

Hardison digested that for a minute. "Right. I wouldn't either," he agreed. "But does staying off the radar mean you can't coach me right here on being a lawyer?"

Lindsey thought for a moment. "Should work."

"Great. Teach me," Hardison said as he bowed mockingly before Lindsey.

"Fine. Come in to my office," Lindsey said as he led the way.

An hour later, they emerged from the office.

"Think you can handle that?" Lindsey asked one last time.

"I think I've got it. What you taught me and my usual gift of gab should do fine." Hardison agreed.

"Remember, look at the jury and win them over with your personality-- and stall. When in doubt, stall," Lindsey advised.

"Stall. Got it," Hardison replied as he headed out the door for his first day of court.


	14. Leveraging Sobriety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsey at Second Act Rehabilitation Center. Set after Leverage 1.11 "The 12 Step Job".

Lindsey looked around at Second Act Rehabilitation Center. Eliot had already claimed to be Nate's-- or rather Tom Baker's-– brother. Hardison had played the "I'm WITH him" card. Now it was his turn. He walked up to the receptionist.

"I'm here to see Tom Baker," Lindsey said.

"Weren't you just here?" she asked, confused.

"No, that was my cousin," Lindsey explained. "I'm here to see my other cousin Tom."

"Right. He's with his brother and his brother's partner in the day room," the receptionist said helpfully.

Lindsey graced her with a dazzling smile. "Thanks," he said, then turned to follow the signs to the day room.

"What took you so long?" Nate asked as Lindsey took the empty seat in the circle.

"I was just getting directions from the receptionist," Lindsey said.

"She's mine," Eliot growled.

"I doubt she'd go out with you," Hardison said. "She thinks we're together."

"Wait, the receptionist thinks the two of you," Parker said as she motioned between Eliot and Hardison, "are..."

"Together. Yes. Isn't that right, poopsie?" Hardison said to Eliot, playing along.

"I'll poopsie you," Eliot snarled as he started to get up to hit Hardison.

"Eliot," Nate commanded. "Let's get back to work." 

Eliot reluctantly sat back down, and glared at Hardison who had put his hand on his arm. "I'll deal with you later," Eliot said as he removed Hardison's hand rather forcefully.

"I'm sure you will," Hardison replied as he waved at a passing orderly.

"Hardison!" Nate commanded.

"Right. The Axis of Scumbags," Hardison said. "Chileans, Mexicans, and Koreans. Those are just the ones we know about. There may be others."

They settled down to the briefing with Eliot glaring at Hardison, Hardison playing up the cover just to irritate him, and Lindsey smirking because it was just so darn fun watching his cousin squirm. Somehow work actually managed to get done.


	15. Leveraging Art I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsey and Eliot discuss the First David Job. Set after 1.12 of Leverage "The First David Job".

"I can't believe you hit on Nate's wife," Lindsey said as he drank a beer with his cousin on their Aunt Ela Mae's front porch.

"It was his ex-wife," Eliot growled. "And I didn't know who she was at the time."

Lindsey sat in silence as they drank and listened to the crickets chirp. "So do you still have the number?"

"Yeah. I figured it might come in handy...." Eliot started to say.

"In handy, how?" Lindsey asked with a smirk.

"Because someday we may need to call her and tell her about Nate...." Eliot answered before taking a big old swig of his beer.

They finished the beers and were still sitting there, quietly, when the door opened. Aunt Ela Mae walked out.

"You boys, don't stay out here all night, you hear?" Aunt Ela Mae said.

"Yes, Ma'am," they said in unison.

"I'm going to bed now," Aunt Ela Mae said.

"Night," Lindsey said.

"Good night, Aunt Ela Mae," Eliot said.

"You two stay out of trouble," Aunt Ela Mae said as she went back inside.

"Want another?" Eliot asked as he got another beer from the six pack at his feet.

"Sure," Lindsey said accepting the beer.

They listened to the crickets and drank their beers for a while to make sure that Aunt Ela Mae had indeed fallen asleep so she wouldn't know just what trouble they were planning.

"So the new wing of the museum is opening in two weeks...." Lindsey said.

"It does indeed," Eliot said.

"So want to rob it?" Lindsey asked casually.

"I thought you'd never ask," Eliot said as he picked up the rest of the six pack and started to wonder over to the barn.

Lindsey followed him. "What's the plan?"

"I go in as a security guard and you provide back up," Eliot explained.

"Why?" Lindsey asked as he settled on a hay bale.

"Security is almost in place but not up to speed the first week of an exhibition," Eliot answered.

"I get that but why am I back up?"

"Because you need to keep a low profile," Eliot said.

"Right," Lindsey reluctantly agreed. The cousins planned their attack until midnight. The next morning they bid their Aunt Ela Mae good bye and returned to Los Angeles.


	16. Leveraging Art II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsey reveals more of his past. Set after 1.13 of Leverage "The Second David Job".

Lindsey looked at Eliot as Maggie and Nate argued. 

"Dude, I wouldn't want to be the cause of that," Lindsey teased.

"I wasn't the cause of that, man," Eliot said.

"You called her number," Lindsey insisted.

"Only because I still had it and we needed her," Eliot replied as Nate and Maggie stepped out of the house.

"But that's why Nate is mad," Lindsey said.

"I know," Eliot said. "I hope they get that straightened out because I really don't want Nate mad at me."

"Neither would I," Lindsey agreed. "I'd rather face an angry Angel."

"An avenging angel, with wings?" Eliot laughed.

"No, the Vampire with a Soul. I told you about him," Lindsey explained.

"You did, but your stories always painted him as a pansy," Eliot said.

"He was, sometimes, but always a fierce fighter," Lindsey explained. "Vampire strength helped. The fact that before he got his soul back, the first time, he had been part of the Scourge of Europe helped too."

"The Scourge of Europe?" Sophie came over and joined the conversation. "I've never heard of that gang."

"You wouldn't have. They were active from the late seventeen hundreds to the late eighteen hundreds," Lindsey explained.

"A whole century, wow," Sophie said, impressed.

"It was a gang of four vampires. It was an impressive reign of terror the likes of which you have never seen. Angelus, as Angel was called then, and his lady love Darla were the master minds and truly vicious," Lindsey explained.

"And this guy was the dude you called a pansy?" Hardison commented as he joined the group.

"Like I said, my previous employers had a whole other set of standards for violence," Lindsey shrugged.

Before anyone else could comment, Nate and Maggie came back in the house. The group went on to plan their latest crime.


	17. Leveraging Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parker finds Lindsey between the seasons. Set just before 2.1 of Leverage "The Beantown Bailout Job". (There is a vid of Christian Kane and Andy Hallet singing "Sweet Home Alabama" at con which sort of inspired this.)

Parker sat in the back row of the auditorium at the Tropicana. She was enjoying the show and didn't want to call the attention of the man on stage to herself until after the performance. She was there to get Lindsey to Boston to see the rest of the team.

_"Big wheels keep on turning_   
_Carry me home to see my kin"_

Lindsey started to sing and then was joined by his green-skinned friend. Parker remembered Lorne as being more of a show tunes guy from the last time she'd seen the show, but she liked the rock that Lindsey added. She clapped and sang along with the rest of the audience on the chorus:

_"Sweet home Alabama_   
_Where the skies are so blue_   
_Sweet home Alabama_   
_Lord, I'm coming home to you"_

Parker stayed in her seat until everyone else had left, then got up and sneaked into Lindsey's dressing room.

"Hey stranger," Parker said as she came up behind him.

Lindsey dropped the shirt he'd been about to change into. "Parker, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to fetch you to Boston," Parker said as she made herself comfortable on the small sofa that was the only place to sit besides the director's chair in front of the mirror.

"Why Boston?" Lindsey asked as he picked the shirt up again.

"Sophie is in a production of the Sound of Music," Parker explained. "She mentioned she didn't know where to send your ticket. I said I knew where you were and would give it to you."

"Do you have to?" Lindsey asked as he inwardly winced at the thought of Sophie adding singing to her acting.

"Yes," Parker replied. 

"What kind of inducement can you offer?" Lindsey asked as he met her eyes in the mirror.

"I think I can think of something," Parker offered.

"Alright, I'll go," Lindsey agreed. "When do we go?"

"Tomorrow at 10 in the morning," Parker said. "Be out front then." She slipped out as silently as she had sneaked in.


	18. Leveraging a Fight I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsey, Eliot and Parker exchange fighting techniques. Set after 2.1 of Leverage "The Beantown Bailout Job".

Lindsey looked out at the Boston skyline, which was eerily reminiscent of that in Portland, Oregon. He could live in this city a while. The nearest branch of Wolfram and Hart was in Salem, which was a little too close for comfort, but if he stayed in Boston proper he might not run into the notice of the firm.

"Want to go to the gym?" Eliot said, startling Lindsey.

"Sure," Lindsey replied. "I wouldn't mind some sparring."

The cousins returned to the new headquarters for Leverage and Associates Consulting-- in Nate's apartment-- an hour later.

"Where did you learn to fight like that, cous?" Eliot asked, somewhat amazed.

"You should see me with a sword," Lindsey said. "But to answer the question, Nepal for some of the advanced stuff."

"And the not so advanced stuff?" Parker asked as she joined the conversation.

"Ordinary fights with Slayers and Vampires," Lindsey answered as he calmly grabbed a sports drink from the fridge.

"You have to teach me some of those moves," Parker said.

"Sure. But Eliot might be better," Lindsey said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Eliot said. "But I'd like to learn the sword moves, too."

An hour later Eliot and Lindsey were back in the gym. This time, Parker was with them and all three of them had wooden practice swords. Lindsey was showing them the moves he had used on Angel before the tattoos had left him. Eliot had them down in a few minutes, but Parker wasn't far behind. 

After an hour it was Eliot's turn to share the Mixed Martial Arts he was so very good at. Lindsey picked them up very quickly, but again, Parker wasn't far behind. At the end of two hours all three were exhausted, but better fighters and ready to face any bad guys they might come across.


	19. Leveraging a Fight II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsey and Hardison marvel over the Hick Network. Set during 2.2 of Leverage "The Tap Out Job".

"I can retask a sattelite but I can't hack a hick," Hardison muttered again.

"I take it you've never lived in a small town," Lindsey commented.

"Can't say as I have. I'm more of the city type," Hardison said. "Most small towns don't keep up on technology. And I can't do without my technology."

"I've noticed," Lindsey said. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hardison said defensively.

"Just that if you were plopped down in the country you wouldn't have much in the way of skills to survive with," Lindsey said.

"And you would?" Hardison said.

"Hell yeah! I was raised on a farm and learned to survive," Lindsey explained. "I only went to a city for law school. I lived near a small town."

"Yeah?"

"In a small town you're related to just about everyone either by blood or by marriage. Even those who leave stay in touch, and it really is an informal network of kinfolk," Lindsey said.

"A Hick Network? Huh," Hardison mused. 

"Yeah, a Hick Network. It's faster than the internet with closer ties than any you can imagine and distrustful of outsiders," Lindsey explained. "I should have known we would have run into it here."

"So how do you circumvent it?" Hardison asked.

"You don't. You might be able tap into it," Lindsey said.

"How?" Hardison asked.

"Marriage," Lindsey said with a smirk.

"Yeah that's not really an option," Hardison said.

"I didn't think it would be," Lindsey said. "The kicker is that each area and small town has it's own Hick Network and you have to be actually related or married into it to use it."

"So I'll just have to keep it mind for the next small town job," Hardison said.

"You do that," Lindsey said as he walked over to help Eliot with his training for the upcoming fight.


	20. Leveraging the Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsey contemplates his past. Set during 2.3 of Leverage "The Order 23 Job".

Lindsey changed into the scrubs the con demanded and thought, "This is not the life I thought I was going to lead." 

Not that that was a bad thing, he was helping people, but not in the self righteous way that Angel Investigations had done. And not in the way he had dreamed in his more idealistic days in law school. Back then, he had wanted to save the world through defending the innocent and making sure the guilty got no more time than the law absolutely required. He had believed in justice and fair punishment without violating anyone's rights.

But that was before Holland Manners had recruited him to Wolfram and Hart. Then, he came to believe in getting his client off through any means necessary and that only the people who could afford the firm deserved to be vigorously defended. Lindsey had become good at his job-- and ignoring his conscience. He had grown so good at it that by the time Angel had cut off his hand, he had forgotten what a conscience was. It was only the incident with the evil replacement hand that got him thinking about how far he had come from the small town in the Bible Belt he had been raised in.

Lindsey had left to find himself and a way to get out of the perpetuity clause of his contract. That search had led him around the world and back. He had ended up at Wolfram and Hart again working for Angel in that final fight. He had thought that was a long way from where he had started.

Now here he was, pulling a con on a man he would have defended, if he still worked for his old firm. Life was strange. Lindsey knew he was returning to his roots of helping the innocent and the victims, but in the weirdest way possible. He was breaking the laws he had once swore to uphold and meting out justice. Life was strange.

Lindsey shook himself out of his musings and joined the rest of the gang in the charade that would pronounce Sophie dead to scare the newest target.


	21. Leveraging the Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsey helps Sophie with the ScienceMusical. Set during 2.4 of Leverage "The Fairy Godparents Job".

"What's my part of this plan?" Lindsey asked.

"You can help Sophie with the musical," Nate replied.

"You'd better be Coach Brewer's brother, Mister Brewer," Sophie said. "You look too alike for it not to be commented on."

"I think I can handle being Eliot's brother. But what am I actually to do?" Lindsey asked.

"You can help with the actual music. I had heard that you were a good musician," Sophie said.

Lindsey looked at Parker. "Just where did you hear that?"

"Eliot told me how the two of you had a band in high school," Sophie said.

"I thought you'd forgotten about that," Lindsey said as he looked at his cousin.

"How could I forget? We played the Junior Prom our sophomore year," Eliot said.

"Those were some good times. Every Saturday night," Lindsey replied.

"Remember the time Bobby Joe was up on the oil derrick and wouldn't come down?" Eliot said.

"And how Tammy had that ridiculous sign with the heart on it?" Lindsey said as he burst out laughing.

"Good times," Eliot said as he started to chuckle.

"Okay," Sophie said cautiously. "So how about it Lindsey? Will you help with the music?"

"Sure," Lindsey said as he left for his apartment.

"Where are you going?" Sophie asked.

"To get my guitar," Lindsey replied. 

He returned in a five minutes with the instrument in question, then sat down and started to play.

_"Thank God it's a Saturday night_   
_Down by the riverside...."_

Eliot came over and joined in,

_"Cheerleaders in the back of the bed_   
_With them tailgates down...."_

The team listened to the cousins in stunned silence. When they had finished the song the team applauded wildly.

"You know if a life of crime fails to pay off the two of you could have a career singing," Sophie said.

"Like either of us needs the publicity," Eliot scoffed.

"Good point," Sophie agreed.

"Let's go get Widmark the staring role in a musical," Nate suggested to fill the void of the awkward silence that had followed Sophie's suggestion. The group trooped out to do their parts in the con.


	22. Leveraging the Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliot denies Council Membership. Set during 2.5 of Leverage "The Three Days of the Hunter Job".

"Is Eliot a member of the Council?" Parker asked Nate, who just shrugged.

Lindsey smiled to himself. Parker had no idea what she was talking about. Eliot might have been a member of the Watchers' Council for a while and may still be but that Council, despite all its flaws hadn't ordered any wars. They may have started some, both on accident and on purpose, over the years but no government took orders directly from the Watchers. 

Eliot smirked to himself. Sure, he had worked for the Watchers' Council retrieving items for them from time to time, but he wasn't a member. They had offered him membership ten years ago, but he had turned it down. It was a good thing he had, because two years later the whole Council save two ex-members had been dead. He hadn't known exactly what all the Council did until he had met Buffy and the newly reformed Council. She had again offered him membership, but again, he'd turned it down. Now he watched out for Slayers and their Watchers and helped where he could.

"No, I'm not a member of any council," Eliot said as he looked Parker in the eye. "We have a General to steal."

Parker left. "That was a fine line, cous," Lindsey said.

"What? I'm not a Watcher. The fact that I have occasionally worked for them and been asked twice to join them doesn't mean I'm a part of a Council," Eliot explained. "Besides, they don't order wars."

"At least not ones between human governments," Lindsey said.

"Exactly," Eliot said. "How about you? You a member?"

"No. Buffy isn't that crazy," Lindsey said. "If Spike or Angel ever found out I was still alive, I wouldn't be for long."

"Oh? You got on the wrong side of the Vampires with Souls?" Eliot teased.

"Have you ever faced them when they actually get along?" Lindsey asked.

"No. Nor do I want to," Eliot said. "I'm sure I wouldn't want them hunting me."

"You don't. They would if I became a Watcher. Plus, Wolfram and Hart would find me. So no Council membership in my future," Lindsey said. "How about we go after that General?"


End file.
